DXW One Night Stand: Draft 2017
Card DXW Global World Championship Joe Hendry © vs. Dylan James Check DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Beautiful Blonde Babes (Tracey De Santa & Holli Would) © w/Jenny Realight vs. The Mistresses of Society (Zeena & Demencia) w/Lord Dominator The Sinful Neglect vs. Adrian Neville DXW Global Tag Team Champions The Usos in Non-Title Action! Plus the revealing of the new General Managers for Unleashed and it's time to shake things up as the DXW Roster is being drafted to Adrenaline and Unleashed for the first time ever in DXW history! Results *1. After the match, May Haruka rushes to the ring and kisses Tarble during his first title celebration. *3. After the match, Jenny & Sara walk out together as they celebrate Jenny's first championship victory. In the ring, Mariah Wong expressing her frustration as she assaulting Kiriko and locks her up with Gatlin Claw until The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) rushes to the ring to calm her down. Kiriko's mouth is a bloody mess as the officials are attending her. *4. After the match, The Sinful Neglect walks out of the ring and confronts Ash Ketchum and tells him to give him the best shot...but Ash refuses as he saying "I'll save it until Thanksgiving Takeover, you psychopath." then he walks out. *5. After the match, The Twins and Teku Force shaking each other's hands for the Code of Honor. As The Twins leaves the ring...the lights went out and a loud thud in the ring. The lights back on...Teku Force got knocked out, and their DXW World Tag Team Championship belts are gone. It appears this has been an "R" spray-painted on their backs. What's going on here? *6. Tracey sets up for Fame or Shame on Zeena, but Lord Dominator is at the apron to distract the referee Ryoko Sakomoto as Demencia hits Tracey from behind with a steel chair and Zeena locks her up with Z-Rack while Demencia dives to Holli & Jenny with a suicide dive and Tracey taps out. After the match, The Sayian Shield (Fasha, Caulifla, & Kale) arrives in the ring staring at The Mistresses of Society as the crowd chanting "THIS IS AWESOME! (clap 5x)" then the two factions are brawling each other. The Saiyan Shield tosses Zeena & Demencia out of the ring and hits Lord Dominator with Triple Powerbomb. Fasha grabs the mic and says "Gundam Sisters, this will be you two and your mystery partner this Sunday. Believe in the Saiyan Shield, bitches!" The Saiyan Shield then celebrating in the ring. *7. Ace Walker counters Maseko and sets up for Benadryller, but Gohan moves out of there as he accidentally knocked the referee Red Shoes down and Ace Walker tries again for Benadryller and he nails it...until an unknown person rushes from the crowd into the ring and hits Ace Walker with the Gore. The camera shows his face...and it's Choji Akimichi! Choji hits Ace Walker with the Gore again then walks out as Gohan hits Ace Walker with Maseko to deliver a pinfall victory. *8. In the final moments of the match, Hendry sets up for Freak of Nature on DJC until the crowd explodes as one of the Mobile Suit Gundam Force member, Heero Yuy comes to the stage to confront Joe Hendry as the distraction. DJC goes behind Henry and hits him with Cupcake Smasher to deliver a pinfall victory then runs away with the belt. After the match, Hendry is pissed off and starts brawling with Heero Yuy until the members of The Prestige (Joe Coffey, El Ligero, B.T. Gunn, & Travis Banks) rushes to the ring and assaulting Heero Yuy. The other members of the Mobile Suit Gundam Force (Duo Maxwell Sr., Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, & Chang Wufei) rushes to the ring and the brawl begins between The Prestige and Mobile Suit Gundam Force. All hell is breaking loose as the officials and securities separate both teams to close the show. Miscellaneous *At the beginning of the show, DXW Adrenaline General Managers Dario Cueto & Ran Kotobuki arrive into the 6-sided ring with a big pop. Then they announced that the new General Managers for Unleashed are revealed as Rudi Wilson & Adam Blampied. Both Adam & Rudi thanked everyone in DXW for the unique opportunity of being in the DXW family. All four general managers announced there would be new championships for Unleashed and those vacant titles will be on the line later on the show with one of them being placed before the show's main event. The crowd cheers of the big announcement and revealings as all four General Managers walks out of the ring. *The Lost Boys sent a message to Kyuss and Kyuss send a message to The Lost Boys regarding their match this Sunday in different segments of the show. Draft Results Category:DXW Specials